An array substrate and a color film substrate need to be pasted together by sealant in the existing manufacturing procedure of a liquid crystal display panel. The sealant is divided into main sealant for sealing in-cell liquid crystal and substrate periphery sealant for maintaining the stability of a gap between the substrates. As shown in FIG. 1, in the substrate fitting process of the prior art, a periphery mold frame 51 formed by the substrate periphery sealant is normally provided on a surface of a first substrate 50, a cell mold frame 52 formed by the main sealant is provided inside the periphery mold frame 51; making the first substrate 51 opposite to a second substrate 60, vacuumizing before cell alignment, then pressing the first substrate 50 (color film substrate) downward until these two substrates are fitted completely, and releasing the atmosphere finally, so that the cell alignment process is completed.
Because during the fitting procedure between the first substrate 51 and the second substrate 60, the main sealant and the substrate periphery sealant contact with another substrate (array substrate). After the cell alignment, the interior of the cell as well as the area between the main sealant and the substrate periphery sealant maintain vacuum state. When the atmosphere is released, liquid crystals 70 inside the cell mold frame 52 spread into the outside of the cell mold frame 52 rapidly and contact the cell mold frame 52, while the outside of the cell mold frame 52 is vacuum state, thereby the pressure inside the cell is larger than the pressure outside the cell mold frame 52, accordingly the impact of the liquid crystal onto the cell mold frame 52 is increased which can easily lead to puncture phenomenon, especially for a narrow border liquid crystal panel of which the width of the cell mold frame is relatively narrow (at this time the main sealant is not solidified which is likely to be impacted to cause puncture).
The existing method to solve the above mentioned problem is to make openings on the periphery mold frame 51 to let the air into the area between the cell mold frame 52 and the periphery mold frame 51, thereby preventing the puncture of the liquid crystal to the cell mold frame due to the pressure difference between inside and outside the cell mold frame. But the defects of the above solution are that: the acid liquor will be filled between the cell mold frame and the periphery mold frame in the subsequent thinning process because of the openings of the periphery mold frame, which will corrode circuit metal wire and component switch, and unnecessary losses are caused.